


Algo que la muerte puede tocar.

by hyoz, thatdamneddame



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spanish, Traducción, español, translate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoz/pseuds/hyoz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sábado, Tony casi muere en batalla. </p><p>El miércoles, Steve termina con Tony después de que le dan el alta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo que la muerte puede tocar.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Death Can Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336663) by [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame). 



 Enorme agradecimiento a la autora por permitirme traducir su fic y a ustedes por leerme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Natasha es la primer persona que S.H.I.E.L.D. le presenta. Es fría, tranquila y al final del día, rusa. Capitán América significa poco para ella, está más interesada en el capitán Rogers.

Steve supone que ella probablemente le informa al Director Fury sobre él, pero al menos le enseña a cómo luchar con cuchillos y le explica qué es un frappuccino. Steve descubre que le gustan cuando están hechos de caramelo y tienen chispitas de azúcar en la cubierta. Natasha únicamente bebe su café negro, aún así su rostro se suaviza cuando él se mancha la nariz de crema batida.

Entre las obligatorias sesiones de entrenamiento y las evaluaciones psicológicas, Natasha y Steve se vuelven amigos. Hablan de arte, arquitectura y comida, y Steve recuerda que él es más que soledad, guerra y nieve.

 

 

Después, Steve conoce a Clint pero sospecha que por accidente. Natasha ya se encuentra haciendo sparring con alguien más cuando él llega al gimnasio (Tarde, gracias a otra evaluación psicológica sorpresa. Todos ellos están muy _preocupados_ por él). Ella inmoviliza al hombre con facilidad y él sonríe, la llama bella, le pregunta si le gustaría golpearlo un poquito más. Steve ha visto a Natasha romperle la nariz a un hombre por menos (Había sido una semana difícil) pero ella sólo sonríe y le ayuda a levantarse.

A Steve le es presentado como Clint Barton, nombre en clave Hawkeye. —No le digas a Coulson que estuve aquí, técnicamente todavía no estoy fuera del reposo en cama —dice. Tiene una sonrisa llena de seguridad y hombros anchos.

Clint parece igualmente despreocupado por el estatus de Steve como ícono americano. Natasha explica que Clint sólo se preocupa por dos cosas en el mundo, pero no dice cuáles. Steve se encuentra meramente feliz de estar rodeado de personas que no piensan de él como una bomba de inestabilidad mental a punto de explotar.

 

 

(—Eso es porque estamos en el mismo bote, amigo —dice Clint una noche después de un par de cervezas. —Los mejores activos son los que tienen pasados turbios y manos firmes. Además, esas caricaturas del Capitán América siempre fueron tan jodidamente _aburridas_. Tú eres mucho mejor, hombre.

Steve hace su mejor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.)

 

 

La introducción con el resto de los Avengers sucede toda de una, gracias al repentino deseo de venganza de Loki. No sale muy bien. Thor piensa que Steve es una especie de semidiós y Tony piensa que él sólo es una puritana herramienta de propaganda. Bruce se comporta reservado de cierta forma que pone a Steve incómodo.

Fury les dice que no le interesan sus ridiculeces, que están todos aquí para pelear la buena batalla. —Así que cállense y pónganse a trabajar, Clint podrías dejar de tratar de acercárteme sigilosamente, por el amor de Dios, te asignaré a trabajo de oficina.

 

 

(—No, no lo hará —le dice Clint a Steve más tarde, tratando de raptar la mente de Steve de Howard Stark y el pasado. —Él sabe que entonces sólo seré una mayor distracción. Confíname a un escritorio y sólo iré a buscar a Coulson. Sin él, hombre, la entera iniciativa se desmorona).

 

 

Como personas, les toma tiempo para llegar a conocerse entre sí.

Como compañeros de equipo, lo resuelven bastante rápido. El campo de batalla no es lugar para el drama y el compañerismo nace de la necesidad. Steve sabe que la amistad vendrá con el tiempo.

 

 

Con el tiempo Bruce baja la guardia, comienza a confiar más en los Avengers, comienza a confiar más en sí mismo. Les presenta a Betty y le deja a Steve pasar el rato en su laboratorio.

Con el tiempo, Thor y Steve alcanzan un punto de entendimiento medio. Es bastante fácil relacionarse con la única otra persona fuera de sus profundidades (Aunque Steve sospecha que fuera de tiempo es mucho más fácil que fuera de lugar). Juntos descubren el Internet, los celulares y son engatusados por Darcy de hacerse unos bronceados de spray.

Él no puede descifrar cómo hacerse amigo de Tony. Parecen rozarse el uno al otro en todas las formas equívocas. En primera instancia, Tony le recuerda a Steve de Howard y a su vez, de toda la gente que perdió. Steve parece recordarle a Tony de Howard también, aunque no está realmente seguro de lo qué eso significa.

 

 

—Sólo ignóralo —es el consejo de Natasha. —Tony Stark es un niñote inestable.

Clint asiente con la cabeza tenazmente. —Hazte el difícil de conseguir, hombre. Tony tiene a mujeres arrogándosele todo el día. Lo que quiere es un reto.

—Estoy tratando de resolver las cosas con el hombre, no de acostarme con él —dice Steve, desconcertado.

Clint sólo sonríe. —Sólo dándote algunos cordiales consejos que vienen de un tipo que sabe una cosa o dos.

Natasha, en una inusual muestra de emoción (Aunque Steve está comenzando a esperar que Clint y Natasha sean sus excepciones en la mayoría de las cosas) rueda los ojos. —Ignóralos a los dos, Steve. Clint sabe más acerca de relaciones que Tony Stark, pero Clint una vez me dio dinamita como regalo de cumpleaños.

 

 

(Le toma tiempo, pero Steve finalmente descubre que Clint y Natasha ya no están juntos, aunque no tiene idea de cuándo aquel barco zarpó.

Sin embargo, aún sigue sin resolver las cosas con Tony.)

 

 

Un día, Tony lo lleva demasiado lejos después de que una misión sale mal. Le pregunta a Steve lo qué es, aparte de una reliquia del pasado de América. Dice que él no necesita a los Avengers. Dice que no juega bien en equipo.

Steve quiere saber qué lo lastimó tanto. Quiere decirle que Howard fue muchas cosas pero Steve nunca pensó que debería ser padre. En cambio, le grita a Tony, muerde el anzuelo, cuestiona lo qué Tony es sin Iron Man, como si no fueran la misma persona, como si, sin el corazón de Tony Stark, Iron Man fuera nada en absoluto.

 

 

Tony parece aceptar el reto.

 _¿Qué eres?_  preguntó Steve, y Tony responde con pruebas.

— _Genio, multimillonario_ —respondió Tony, y crea una armadura aún más ligera para Steve. Construye el Quinjet. Actualiza los dispositivos pirómanos de Hawkeye y Black Widow. Crea un reloj reactor.

— _Donjuán_  —dijo Tony, y trae a una chica diferente a cada banquete. Trae a casa a toda reportera. Va doce de doce por todas las _Playmates_ este año. Dos veces.

— _Filántropo_ —declaró Tony, y dona dinero a los museos favoritos de Steve. Le construye al orfanato de Clint (Del que técnicamente no debería saber, pero todos saben que Tony ha hackeado las computadoras de S.H.I.E.L.D.) una nueva sección. Inicia un fondo de becas en el alma mater de Bruce. Actualiza las computadoras en el laboratorio de Jane.

 

 

(Steve dice: —No tienes que hacer esto.

Tony sólo lo mira y pregunta: —¿Hacer qué?)

 

 

Después de seis meses de trabajo de campo, Tony es embaucado en dejar a los Avengers mudarse a su casa. Fury dice que es eso o Tony se muda a la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D., los equipos de élite están obligados a vivir juntos. Tony refunfuña y Steve sentiría culpa, pero ha visto la casa de Tony. Al hombre le vendría bien un poco de compañía.

 

 

La mudanza es sencilla, relativamente, para alguien como los Avengers.

Todos tienen permitido elegir su propia habitación, pero Steve bien podría haberlo hecho por ellos.

Clint escoge la habitación en la planta superior con la mejor y más amplia vista. Bruce elige una habitación bastante abajo y retirada, por si acaso. Thor encuentra la habitación donde Tony por alguna razón colgó un cuadro de terciopelo de Elvis (—¡El gran Rey de la Tierra! —brama Thor, en gusto. —¡Me honraría dormir bajo su rostro! —y Steve no sabe si debería culpar más a Clint o a Tony). Natasha elige la habitación con luz matinal y ventana panorámica.

Steve elige por accidente la habitación previa a la de Tony, sin embargo, le gusta su ubicación central y odia cambiar de opinión. Además, se imagina, ayudará a superar cualquier tensión existente entre ellos.

 

 

Al principio la casa permanece extrañamente silenciosa, todos adheridos a sus propios rincones.

Coulson viene para vigilarlos. —Y asegurarme de que nadie aún haya matado a Barton. Tiene la mala costumbre de esconderse en las vigas —Coulson sorbe su café e ignora a Clint bajar de la alacena donde estaba suspendido para atacar y salir de mal humor de la cocina.

—No es como los Howling Commandos —dice Steve. —Luchamos juntos, pero no todos los días. Fuera de la formación no tenemos que vernos.

—Tal vez noche de juegos en familia, entonces —sugiere Coulson secamente y Steve sospecha que quiere decir _sólo mientras Stark se comporte._

 

 

Coulson debió haberle mencionado algo a Tony, porque Tony declara que van a tener una fiesta.

—No con civiles —dice Hill, con severidad. —La mansión Stark es ahora la sede de la Iniciativa Avenger.

—Soy un millonario excéntrico, estoy autorizado a tener amigos eclécticos —refunfuña Tony. —Además, sigue siendo mi casa. En la que los dejo vivir por bondad de mi corazón.

—Todavía estoy autorizado de aturdirte —le informa Coulson, hojeando casualmente el informe frente a él. —Y soy el responsable de  _Super Nanny_.

Tony, a pesar de todo, da la fiesta. Civiles no invitados.

 

 

Pepper asiste, porque ella siempre está ahí cuando Tony puede hacer algo inadvertidamente horrible. Bruce trae a Betty. Thor trae a Jane, quien arrastra a Darcy. Coulson se encuentra ahí por alguna razón (Afirma que por control de daños; Clint afirma que se siente solo, Tony murmura algo sobre Coulson tratando de arruinar la diversión).

Todos, sorprendentemente, la llevan bien.

Natasha, Clint y Darcy juegan bolos en el Wii. Steve teme que lo hayan convertido en algún tipo de vicioso juego de bebida como verdad o castigo.

Betty y Jane la llevan increíble, dejando a Bruce y a Thor luciendo tristes y rechazados en una esquina.

Coulson y Pepper conversan con unos tragos.

Steve se sienta en el sofá y siente que después de todo, esto podría funcionar.

 

 

—Hablan de nosotros, sabes —dice Tony, hundiéndose en el sofá junto a Steve. Steve se pregunta cuánto ha tenido que beber.

—¿Por qué hablarían de nosotros? —pregunta Steve. La última vez que inspeccionó hablaban de museos en Viena.

—Coulson probablemente trata de lograr expulsarme de los Avengers. El hombre nunca me ha agradado. Sospecho que es debido a su aburrida personalidad y enorme arrogancia. Probablemente, Pepper en secreto, esté de acuerdo pero argumentando que los Avengers en realidad no funcionan sin la banca Stark —Tony sonríe. —S.H.I.E.L.D. sólo me quiere por mi dinero, lo cual está bien. Tengo un montón de ello.

—También eres Iron Man —señala Steve. —Además, parece que sólo hablan de ti.

Tony rueda los ojos. —Todos siempre hablan de ti, Cap. Si puedes hacerle frente al siglo XXI. Si alguien debería conseguirte un celular. Si puedes controlar a nuestro pequeño grupo. Si puedes soportar trabajar con el hijo de Howard Stark —dice Tony, esto último con amargura en lo que consume lo restante de su bebida.

—Tony —Steve toma su mano, siente como nunca antes que tiene que decir esto. — _Prefiero_ trabajar contigo que con Howard.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Tony, sonando descortés. —Por todas cuentas mi padre fue un gran hombre. Creo tu escudo. Combatió nazis. Y por lo que veo, me imagino que no te provocó a una pelea.

—Él vio muerte y creó la bomba atómica —titubea Steve, viendo la incertidumbre en los ojos de Tony. —Tu la viste y trataste de crear paz. Prefiero trabajar contigo.

 

 

 

Después de eso, las cosas se vuelven confusas.

Steve pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo peleando con Tony, pero está bastante seguro de que la mayoría de esas peleas son un muy confuso coqueteo.

Él siempre ha sido idealista pero no quiere decir que ingenuo. Steve sabe que a veces hombres aman a hombres, realmente nunca le había importado. Habían mayores preocupaciones: Su madre, su país, la guerra.

A excepción de Peggy, Steve realmente nunca prestó atención a lo que quería.

Hasta hace poco, ciertamente, nunca pensó que lo que quería valiera por tanto.

 

 

Con el tiempo, cual sea el extraño juego que juegan, los alcanza. Una misión va muy mal. Tony y Steve no podían resistirse al silencio absoluto, no cuando podían gritarse el uno al otro. Incluso Clint les dijo que se callaran.

El director Fury sienta a Tony y Steve en su oficina y grita: —¡No sé qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos, pero arréglenlo!

Tony se enfrenta a la situación y le pide una cita a Steve en el ascensor. Van a este antiguo cine que proyecta películas de Charlie Chaplin y Buster Keaton acompañadas por la banda sonora de una viejita tocando un órgano auténtico. Steve sonríe como idiota el rato entero.

 

 

Tener un noviazgo con Tony, Steve descubre, es extrañamente normal.

En realidad nada cambia, salvo que Steve tiene ahora a alguien que en sus malas noches le pueda recordar que sigue siendo 2012. Que no ha perdido otros setenta años.

En ocasiones, van por pizza al antiguo barrio de Steve, a veces ordenan comida China y ven películas, a veces pasan horas juntos en el taller de Tony, Tony trabajando y Steve dibujando, sin hacer nada más que compartir su espacio y deleitarse con la novedad de ello.

El equipo lo toma con calma. Bruce y Thor están felices por ellos. Ambos dicen una variante de _"es más fácil cuando tienes a alguien. Es mejor no estar solo"_ Natasha no le dice nada a Steve, pero él está bastante seguro de que amenazó a Tony con daño físico y luego lo hizo jurar guardar silencio a través de los medios de su mera aterradora presencia. Clint dice: —Sé que es el período de luna de miel o como sea, pero sólo no cojan en los sofás.

Steve, a su pesar, se sonroja notoriamente y Tony sólo sonríe lujuriosamente.

—Jesús hombre, aquí vive gente —se queja Clint, mirando hoscamente al sofá como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Es sólo que estás celoso, hombre, lo entiendo —le dice Tony. —Todo el mundo aquí está teniendo algo y todo lo que tu tienes es a Coulson y _bolas azules_. Entiendo, es difícil para ti. Sólo exageras. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos. Después de todo somos compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Un anuncio personal? Súper inteligente francotirador busca amor a largo plazo. No debe importarle el spandex. No fumadores. ¿Por qué te ríes? Jarvis, ¿Puedes conseguirme ese anuncio? No creo que Barton aquí entienda qué tan en serio lo digo.

—¿No estás solo, verdad Clint? —pregunta Steve, porque es su líder y sólo quiere que todos sean felices. Realmente nunca había pensado en ello, pero jamás había visto a Clint escaparse a escondidas por una cita o intentar traer alguien a casa, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por ligar con cada agente que S.H.I.E.L.D. contrata. Steve se pregunta qué tan recónditos hábitos persisten de las antiguas operaciones encubiertas, y no está realmente seguro de qué haría si su compañero de equipo tuviera el corazón roto.

—¿Parezco solitario? —pregunta Clint, antes de añadir: —Sólo dejen de coger en los sofás.

 

 

(Steve escucha por casualidad un día a Tony preguntándole a Clint. —¿Sabías que tu estado civil está clasificado?

Escucha a Clint jadear de risa. —Estoy bastante seguro de que mi archivo entero está clasificado, hombre.

—¿Así que no me vas a decir? —Steve puede escuchar el puchero de Tony.

—Es clasificado —le dice Clint. —O te vuelves mejor hackeando o ve a preguntarle a Coulson.

Steve no sabe qué opción es peor.)

 

 

 

Después de dos meses de noviazgo, Maria Hill llama a su oficina a Steve y a Tony.

—Normalmente hacemos esto antes, pero honestamente la mayoría de nosotros pensábamos que ustedes dos se matarían entre sí después del mes —ella le entrega a cada uno un folleto. —S.H.I.E.L.D. no tiene políticas estrictas de confraternización, especialmente desde que su trabajo de campo ha mejorado y ambos tienen la misma autorización de seguridad. Sin embargo, aún tengo que decirles que no lo echen a perder.

—¿No es Coulson el que está usualmente a cargo de toda la rutina de mamá gallina? —pregunta Tony, mientras que Steve observa incómodamente su folleto de  _¡E.T.S. y tú!_.

Hill se ríe. —Eres graciosísimo, Stark, de verdad. Ahora ve a leer tu folleto sobre sexo con protección y trata de no darle al Capitán América alguna E.T.S., Fury se toma la profanación de un ícono nacional como ofensa personal.

 

 

Ciertamente, Tony luce un poco nervioso ante eso.

 

 

(Tony le asegura más tarde, lastimosamente honesto y entre suaves besos, que se encuentra sano, que se hizo una prueba, que él nunca haría algo que lastimara a Steve.)

 

 

Después de eso, todo va bien por seis meses.

 

 

Un sábado, en el campo de batalla, Tony casi muere.

 

 

Steve termina con Tony el miércoles, luego de que es dado de alta del hospital.

—Perdí a Bucky. Perdí a Peggy. No puedo perder a ti también —dice. Cuenta con una vida entera de abandono, pérdida, un estilo moral de los años cuarenta y una disciplina militar que le recuerdan que la confraternización engendra debilidad, engendra desunión, que puede ser usada en tu contra. Que puede doler. Que duele.

Tony no lo toma bien. Se convierte a una dieta de licor fuerte y privarse del sueño, rodeándose de sus robots. Hace que Jarvis no admita a nadie en su taller. Incluso Rhodey no es admitido. Incluso Pepper.

Steve no se encuentra mejor. Destruye todos los sacos de boxeo de S.H.I.E.L.D. en cuestión de días. Desea que todavía pudiera emborracharse, en lugar, se conforma con beber whisky en la tumba vacía de Bucky.

Natasha le trae novedades de todos y no le dice a nadie en dónde se está refugiando.

Ella no le dice a Steve que hizo algo equivocado.

 

 

(Tampoco le dice que hizo lo correcto.)

 

 

Coulson sólo permite la depresión de Steve por una semana. Steve se sienta cerca a los restos del último saco de boxeo de S.H.I.E.L.D., con los brazos posados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

—¿Ha venido a reprenderme? —pregunta Steve. —¿O mejor aún, decirme 'te lo dije'?

Coulson se para frente a Steve y dice de forma monótona. —He venido a decirte que has cometido un error, pero puedo gritar si lo prefieres.

Steve mira hacia Coulson que se encuentra con cara de piedra como de costumbre, pero cree que puede ver preocupación en su mirada, en la comisura de su boca.

—No lo entiendo, señor —dice Steve. Su voz es áspera. No ha hablado mucho últimamente. Su boca se encuentra seca.

Coulson se agacha frente a Steve, flexionando sus rodillas, en puntillas y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. —Sé que piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero no duele menos. Ya sea que estés durmiendo o no con Tony Stark aún te preocupas por él. Cada vez que casi muera, va a doler, ya sea si estás o no con él. Es mejor poder ser capaz de consolarlo al final del día, que no poder hacerlo —Coulson se pone de pie y mira su reloj. —Pero ese es sólo mi consejo, Capitán Rogers —no le da oportunidad a Steve de responder, sólo se da vuelta y se marcha.

Steve no se siente nada mejor.

 

 

Él asiste a su habitual cita de sparring con Natasha porque sabe que ella lo cazaría si no lo hace. Natasha no ve los problemas personales como una razón para ir más suave con una persona, para mimarlos, y Steve podría besarla por ello.

Natasha se encuentra haciendo alguna genial pose de yoga cuando le dice a Steve. —Deberías escuchar a Coulson. Si alguien entiende, es él.

—¿La esposa de Coulson trabaja en S.H.I.E.L.D.? —pregunta Steve, pensando en el anillo de oro en la mano izquierda de Coulson.

Natasha se ríe, una cosa extrañamente delicada. —Algo así.

 

 

Una mañana, Bruce lo acorrala en el desayuno. —Noche de póquer no es lo mismo sin ti y sin Tony. Clint no para de hacer trampa y Thor está triste de que no hay nadie con quien intercambiar historias de valentía.

—Lo siento —murmura Steve, ingiriendo sus huevos, sintiéndose terrible por no sólo arruinar esta cosa entre Tony y él, si no también por arruinar las cosas con los Avengers. —Estaba tratando de no hacer las cosas incómodas.

Bruce se sienta frente a él, el plato y la taza llena de café en la mesa tintinean. —No soy persona para dar consejos, pero tienes que confiar en Tony.

—Yo confío en Tony —dice Steve, honesto. —Les confío mi vida a todos ustedes. A diario.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero —Bruce niega con su cabeza. —Mira, a veces cuando me enojo me transformo en un enorme monstruo verde. ¿No crees que todos los días tengo miedo de que podría herir a Betty? Pero confío en ella, confío en que ella sabe lo que quiere y que sabe lo que está haciendo. Le he dicho que soy demasiado peligroso, he tratado de marcharme, pero al final del día, nos amamos. Betty es una mujer inteligente, sabe lo que está haciendo y Tony también lo hace.

—Una orden equivocada y podría matarlo, Bruce.

—Él tiene un electroimán en el pecho que le instaló un médico secuestrado en una cueva en el desierto y su hígado, sin duda, ha estado reposado en vinagre por años —dice Bruce. —No creo que algo pueda matar a ese hombre.

 

 

Tony se larga a Malibú sin previo aviso o fecha de regreso, aludiendo que por negocios. Steve quiere hablar con él de ello, llamarlo y gritarle sólo por marcharse, pero todavía no pueden dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro fuera del campo, cuando son sólo Tony y Steve, sin Capitán América y Iron Man de por medio.

En lugar, llama a Pepper, que se escucha cansada y tensa. Steve no puede saber quién obtiene más culpa por ello, él o Tony. Ella le asegura que el viaje de negocios de Tony es legítimo. Ella no le pregunta cómo se encuentra.

 

 

(Hay una pequeña parte de Steve que espera con interés la reprimenda que Tony recibirá cuando regrese, a juzgar por las líneas de expresión en la cara de Coulson. Sin embargo, hay una parte más grande de él, que extraña a Tony y a su espontáneo afecto, al fluyente monólogo a sus robots, a la forma en que tamborilea sus dedos en su reactor cuando está pensando y llama a Steve cariño.)

 

 

Steve entra cuando Clint y Coulson preparan panqueques, un sábado.

—Capitán Rogers —dice Coulson, vistiendo pantalones de pijama, una playera del ejercito y su usual expresión templada. —Regresó antes —Steve se suponía estar en Nuevo México despejando su mente de Tony y ayudándole a Darcy a sobrevivir la boda de su primo, con su físico de súper soldado y encanto de 1940.

—Conseguimos un vuelo temprano —responde Steve automáticamente, viendo a Coulson sorber café y a Clint manipular las perillas de la estufa.

—¿Quieres panqueques? —pregunta Clint, deslizando un panqueque recién cocinado del _wok_ al expectante plato de Coulson. —Phil no creía que un _wok_ funcionara tan bien como una sartén.

El cerebro de Steve sufre un corto circuito ante esto, a la falta de alusión de Clint. _¿Quién es Phil?_  está en la punta de su lengua porque sólo ha escuchado a Clint llamar al hombre _Coulson_ o _señor_ y no ha visto a Clint ni una vez mostrar cierta inclinación por cocinar, en vez, Coulson dice seriamente. —Si esto sabe a teriyaki, iremos a IHOP —y Clint se ríe y dice. —Promesas, promesas —y de pronto Steve _lo comprende_.

 

 

Clint lo fastidia para que se quede por panqueques. Están sorprendentemente buenos.

Los tres de ellos comen en relativo silencio. No incómodo, lo justo agradable. Steve observa a Coulson colocar de manera casual una mano en la espalda de Clint, observa a Clint rodar sus ojos cuando Coulson le dice que aleje los huevos, observa a Coulson prepararse otra taza de café sin quejarse cuando Clint le roba la suya. Es natural, casual y Steve se siente como si estuviera presenciando algo personal, privado.

Cuando los platos se encuentran vacíos, Coulson mira a Steve desinteresadamente y dice: —Espero que esto no cambie nada —de una manera que pone en claro lo poco que le importa la opinión de Steve en éste asunto.

Steve despertó setenta años en el futuro y se acostumbró a ello. Realmente esto no era tan gran ajuste, no cuando había sucedido todo el tiempo. —Esto explica por qué Natasha me dijo que debía escuchar su consejo —dice Steve, en lugar.

 

 

(Clint jala a Steve a un costado más tarde esa noche y dice: —Sabes, cuándo la cosa es real, hombre. Natasha tenía razón, demonios le di dinamita, pero sabíamos que no iba a durar. Sabes, cuando la cosa es real. Lo sabes, y entonces carajo, te aferras a ello.)

 

 

Tony regresa de Malibú y si Steve no lo conociera pensaría que todo de pronto estaba bien. Tony ríe, bromea, habla y tamborilea sus computadoras, pero todavía continua bebiendo más y no mira a Steve a los ojos.

Un día, antes de noche de películas, Steve se enfrenta a la situación y dice escuetamente: —Lo estropeé —porque él come panqueques con Clint y Coulson y si alguien comprende lo que es sostener en tus manos la vida de la persona que amas, son ellos. Y si ellos pueden encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a S.H.I.E.L.D. y una relación, entonces él también puede, porque honestamente, Steve no piensa en ningunas otras dos personas que puedan ser más reacias a hablar sobre sentimientos, y eso que creció en los _cuarenta_.

Tony sólo lo mira como si fuera un extraño y dice: —La mayoría de las personas han quemado las palomitas de maíz una o más ocasiones en sus vidas —como el horno de microondas emite un pitido y Thor grita que la película está a punto de comenzar, como si Clint no fuera el encargado del DVD y Steve es dejado sintiéndose un bruto en una cocina vacía con palomitas de maíz quemadas y nada más.

 

 

Con el tiempo, Steve decide que ya es suficiente. Él es un hombre adulto. Un Avenger. Knockeó a Hitler más de doscientas veces y sobrevivió el Ártico durante setenta años. Puede dejar de encapricharse y encontrar la forma de ser amigo de Tony, compañero de trabajo de Tony, aliado de Tony, si Tony no quiere ser algo más.

 

 

Un poco después, Steve concluye que esto iría mucho mejor si Tony sintiera de la misma manera, pero antes de que él fuera Iron Man, antes de que fuera un Avenger, era un genio, donjuán, multimillonario, filántropo. Así que Tony se encierra en el laboratorio durante días y bebe como un pez y se acuesta con reporteras y gasta dinero como si fuera agua. Y Pepper comenta sobre cómo pensó que finalmente había superado eso. Y Rhodey comenta que la última vez que Tony había estado así, había creado a Iron Man. Y Bruce hace comentarios sobre Tony trabajando demasiado y siendo anti-social, lo cual es mucho viniendo de un tipo que vivió en la jungla por unos años mientras resolvía todo este asunto de Hulk. Y Steve se siente como mierda por tratar de seguir adelante, pero al menos está tratando y cuando Tony no le dirige la palabra, realmente no sabe qué otra cosa puede hacer.

 

 

La vez siguiente, Fury llama a Tony y a Steve a su oficina y dice: —No sé qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos, pero arréglenlo —una cuadra de la ciudad acababa de ser destruida y su reunión es interrumpida por Coulson y Hill con semblantes solemnes y cubiertos de polvo, entregándole a Fury carpetas con malas noticias.

Steve y Tony no se miraron entre sí durante la reunión y no se miran entre sí ahora, expulsados de la oficina de Fury a los desiertos pasillos de la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todos se encuentran ya sea en médica o en evaluación de campo, y Steve se siente culpable por eso, pero no personalmente responsable por ello, porque súper-suero o no, al final del día Steve es humano y ésta situación entre Tony y él realmente no tuvo efecto en Iron Man y Capitán América.

—Tony, yo- —comienza Steve. Él los separó. Él debe ser quien los una.

—Voy a ver cómo se encuentra Natasha —interrumpe Tony, con la mirada en todos lados menos Steve. Lo último que Steve se enteró es que ella tenía un tajo de un pie de largo recorriendo su muslo, causado por el combate y una muñeca fracturada por el derrumbamiento de un edificio.

—Iré contigo —dice Steve, porque al final del día, él es el líder del equipo y no importa si Tony lo ignora o no, siguen viviendo juntos. Siguen trabajando juntos. Natasha sigue siendo importante para ambos.

Tony no parece feliz acerca de Steve siguiéndolo, pero tampoco parece incómodo.

Steve supone es un comienzo.

 

 

Natasha se recuperará, aunque estará fuera de trabajo de campo durante seis semanas mientras su muñeca sana.

Ella saca a Tony casi de inmediato, expulsado a la sala de espera con el resto del equipo. —Si te disculpas, te golpearé —le dice Natasha a Steve con frialdad, examinando la obra de arte en su yeso cortesía de Clint. —Trabajé con Clint durante años antes de que los Avengers aparecieran. Esto no es nada.

Steve piensa acerca de los Howling Commandos y sobre Clint y Coulson comiendo panqueques juntos un sábado. Piensa en como Clint le dio a Natasha dinamita de regalo y cómo Coulson le había ordenado a Clint bajar de la seguridad de su nido a la lucha. Piensa en Betty comprándole tés de todo el mundo a Bruce y Jane llamado a Thor después de cada batalla sólo para escuchar su voz. Piensa en Fury diciéndole que arreglen las cosas y piensa en Tony negándose con firmeza a mirarlo a los ojos.

Steve se desploma en la silla junto a la cama de Natasha. —Lo estropeé todo —dice Steve. No como disculpa, sólo la verdad.

—Tony es un hombre adulto. También comete errores —le dice ella.

Steve descubre que tiene razón, pero también descubre que fue él quien lo terminó. —¿Cómo lo hacen Clint y tú? —pregunta, honestamente curioso.

Natasha lo mira, calculando. Ellos nunca hablan del _antes_. Del antes de los Avengers. Del antes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero ella había sido la primer persona que había conocido y que realmente nunca lo había tratado como otra cosa que como una persona y Steve la ama, realmente lo hace.

—Nunca fue seria, la cosa entre nosotros —dice Natasha finalmente, con la mirada en Steve. —Al principio —y Steve todavía no sabe realmente lo que eso significa, dónde comienza la vida de Natasha. —No teníamos a nadie más. Ahora lo tenemos. Ahora Clint tiene a Phil. Pero siempre habrá un momento cuando éramos sólo nosotros. Dejamos de acostarnos —ella se encoge de hombros. —Pero no dejamos de confiar el uno en el otro.

 

 

Steve decide que es hora de que comience a confiar en Tony (Realmente confiar en él) que comience a confiar en sí mismo.

Peggy le dijo una vez que respetara el decoro en la decisión de Bucky. Steve comprende que un buen consejo es un buen consejo. Espera que Tony todavía piense que él vale la pena. Extraña a Bucky como una herida persistente. Extraña a Tony como un extremidad perdida.

Él piensa en Tony en el hospital, ensangrentado y roto, y piensa que esto es definitivamente peor. Perdido, pero no desaparecido.

 

 

Steve inicia una campaña para convertirse en amigo de Tony, ya que han sido compañeros de equipo, compañeros de vivienda y amantes, pero nunca realmente amigos.

Comienza con la noche de póquer. Él no había asistido desde la ruptura, desde que significaba que quizás tuvieran que hablarse. Noche de películas era más sencillo, sólo compartir el espacio, sin ninguna expectativa de conversación y una clara falta de competitividad.

Afortunadamente, nadie dice nada sobre su larga ausencia. Bruce sólo asiente con la cabeza y Thor lo aprieta en el hombro, le dice que finalmente ha dominado este juego de trucos Midgardiano. Clint le dice que deberían mostrarle a Thor _'World of Warcraft'_ y Natasha le da un codazo con saña en las costillas.

Es un anochecer absurdamente normal, volviendo a conversar con todos, y Steve se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No sólo al equipo, sino a los amigos.

Thor y Clint mantienen la conversación ligera, Natasha mantiene el juego interesante. Tony no le dirige directamente la palabra a Steve en toda la noche. Steve descubre que de todas maneras se divierte.

 

 

Toma un mes, pero finalmente Tony le habla de nuevo. No como cuando estaban juntos, cuando Tony lo buscaba y lo llevaba al cine y a los museos, y a ese carrito de comida con los mejores _hot dogs_ de la isla. No como cuando se conocieron por primera vez, cuando Tony lo picaba, pinchaba y _provocaba_ en cualquier oportunidad que tenía sólo para ver cómo Steve reaccionaría.

Hablan como compañeros de equipo, como compañeros de vivienda. Civilizado. Amigable. Tony no lo busca, pero no lo evita. Le daría a Steve una respuesta para el crucigrama de la mañana sí la sabe, pero no le arrebata el acertijo para llenar a propósito las plazas con obscenas respuestas erróneas.

A pesar de ello, Steve no hace presión, sólo toma lo mucho de Tony como le es posible.

 

 

Steve empieza a llevarle café y _'Hot Pockets'_ a Tony cuando se va de corrido el día entero en el laboratorio. (Él sabe que su empaque de cartón e irregular calefacción le fascinan secretamente a Tony. Lo ha escuchado comentarle eso a alguien, a uno de los buenos. —Debería estudiarlo antes de que Loki descubra esa mierda, congelando a la mitad del mundo y quemando al resto, Jesús, ¿Quién diseñó estas cosas?)

 

 

Tony comienza a beber menos.

 

 

—Sabes, Barton me dijo que te perdone —dice Tony, un día, sorprendiendo a Steve desde donde se encuentra sentado en la sala de estar, dibujando.

—Clint caza ardillas con arco —dice Steve en respuesta, mirando afuera a donde Clint está encaramado sobre la valla, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

—Buen punto —Tony se encoge de hombros. Se sienta en la silla junto a Steve. —Aunque tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. Parecía muy preocupado por la santidad de los sofás en aquel momento.

Steve no puede evitar el feroz sonrojo que florece en sus mejillas, extendiéndose por su espalda y pecho. Tony sólo se ríe suavemente, no dice más.

 

 

Ellos se sientan ahí en silencio, mirando por las ventanas, hasta que Steve piensa que si no dice la verdad ahora nunca lo hará.

—No tienes que perdonarme, Tony, sabes —dice él. —Estaba asustado y entré en pánico. Tomé algo genial y lo destruí. Estaba meramente asustado de que iba a perderte como perdí a Bucky y no podía soportar la idea de estar solo en el mundo de nuevo —Steve se ríe, una cosa áspera y amarga. —Vaya que entendí eso mal. Esto, sin duda, es peor —Steve cavila sobre el pasado desde el flacucho chiquillo de Brooklyn hasta el súper-suero y saca todo su coraje. Mira a Tony a los ojos, honesto y vulnerable y completamente aterrado. —Tony, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Aún te amo, pero lo estropeé. No espero que me perdones.

Tony luce como si tratara desesperadamente de ocultar lo que sea que está sintiendo. Cuando habla, su voz comienza vacilante, incierta, antes de ganar ímpetu. —No es como si todos los días obtuvieras una disculpa de un ícono americano —se ríe. —Pero creo que eso es algo que puedo tachar en mi lista de deseos. Todo lo que tengo que hacer después es embaucar a Coulson de vestirse de travestí sin conseguir que me aturda —él se pone de pie sin mirar a Steve. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a chismear con Barton. Creo que acaba de pisotear las begonias de Natasha.

Steve lo deja ir. Le deja tener el decoro de decidir.

 

 

(Clint pisoteó las begonias. Steve está sorprendió de que Clint se escapara con sólo un ojo morado.)

 

 

Las cosas se vuelven confusas después de eso.

Algunos días, Tony busca a Steve, le ayuda con su crucigrama, le enseña cómo filtrar sus correos electrónicos. Algunos días es como si Steve fuera un fantasma, sin siquiera existir en absoluto.

Capitán América y Iron Man nunca han peleado mejor juntos. Fury parece a la vez orgulloso y muy intrigado. Steve descubre que es una victoria por completo.

 

 

(—Quiero perdonarte —dice Tony una noche como se cruzan en la cocina, en la eterna búsqueda por más café. —Pero no puedo —Steve le dice honestamente que eso es más de lo que alguna vez pudo esperar).

 

 

Ésta vez, Tony casi muere, un martes.

Algún tipo de arma electromagnética y Tony cae al suelo, con Thor y Hulk demasiado lejos para atraparlo. Tienen que cortar la armadura de su cuerpo, el metal adherido a su piel. La estable luz azul del reactor es la única prueba de que se encuentra vivo.

Natasha se sienta junto a Steve en la sala de espera. Thor va y viene. Bruce hace todos sus ejercicios de respiración. Clint y Coulson se sientan juntos, rodillas y hombros tocándose, con Coulson llenando los informes del incidente con pesados trazos de pluma.

Natasha sólo se sienta junto a Steve y sostiene su mano.

 

 

Cuando finalmente se les permite verlo, Coulson entra primero, sus funciones oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. prevaleciendo a un equipo dolido y preocupado.

Los Avengers rodean la cama de Tony cuando los dejan entrar. Su rostro está moreteado y su clavícula y costillas rotas, pero está vivo. Los huesos remediarán, los puntos sanarán. _' Él tiene un electroimán en el pecho que le instaló un médico secuestrado en una cueva en el desierto y su hígado, sin duda, ha estado reposado en vinagre por años —dice Bruce. —No creo que algo pueda matar a ese hombre'_ por primera vez, Steve lo cree.

 

 

Tony pasa dos semanas en el hospital, confinado a reposo en cama. Ellos se turnan con él, un Avenger en todo momento para que nunca esté solo. Rhodey y Pepper vienen tan a menudo como les es posible. Tony alterna entre tratar de deshacerse de ellos y tratar de conseguir que le cuelen cosas cada vez más ilícitas.

Steve ni una sola vez deja el lado de Tony.

 

 

(—No tienes que hacer esto —dice Tony.

Steve sólo lo mira y pregunta: —¿Hacer qué?)

 

 

Al cabo de las dos semanas, Tony regresa a casa del hospital. Está confinado a reposo en cama, pero ahora tiene a Jarvis con quien hablar y a Thor para prepararle bebidas calientes e irle a buscar más almohadas. Steve trata de no ser una presencia constante al lado de Tony, no quiere que él se sienta sofocado, forzado o abrumado. Lo visita un par de veces al día, esconde el licor y le ofrece las pastillas correctas en la dosis exacta a la hora exacta.

Coulson tenía razón. Duele tanto ésta vez como la anterior. Pero Tony no está muerto, se recuerda Steve, se ha estado recordando. _'Es mejor poder ser capaz de consolarlo al final del día, que no poder hacerlo'_ y realmente, Steve no puede encontrar nada erróneo en eso.

 

 

—¿Así que esta vez te quedas? —pregunta Tony, como Steve recoge las sobras restantes, en vela de Tony.

Steve lo mira, tumbado en el sofá como si él estuviera en su derecho y no porque casi muere un mes atrás, y ya no se encuentra asustado, no más. —Por el tiempo que me lo permitas, sí.

Y Tony sólo sonríe, con la sonrisa torcida que siempre había sido exclusiva para Steve. —Bien —y tira de Steve hacia adelante, colocando la mano en su muñeca y lo besa.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas notas agregadas por la autora:
> 
> -El título viene de una leyenda en una lápida; “Qué terrible es amar algo que la muerte puede tocar”.  
> -Por otra parte, el título viene de “Cold Hands, Warm Heart” de Jill Wolfson, “Se requiere mucho valor para amar algo que la muerte puede tocar -que la muerte ha tocado”.  
> -He indagado en Google para verificar, pero a un montón de gente le gusta etiquetar las fotos de lápidas con esa cita. Por favor háganme saber si ustedes conocen la original para que pueda darle crédito a quien se debe y demás.


End file.
